<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturday Working by Emilydarby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083431">Saturday Working</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilydarby/pseuds/Emilydarby'>Emilydarby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilydarby/pseuds/Emilydarby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having plucked up the courage to post something at the weekend, thought I might try a striketober prompt,<br/>No 19 Don't Lie to Me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturday Working</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Strike ?” called Robin from the outer office where she was updating a spreadsheet with Pat </p><p>“Yep” came the deep voice from the inner office </p><p>“Are you nearly ready?” Robin had looked at her watch and realised that they needed to be on their way in about 10 minutes </p><p>“Yep?” answered Strike but Robin felt far from convinced</p><p>“Don’t lie to me Cormoran” Robin got up and walked towards the connecting door sounding amused</p><p>“2 more minutes I promise” and she could hear a muffled cheer from inside</p><p>“We have to go in 5 minutes or we will be late, football or no bloody football” she tried to sound cross but really she was smiling.</p><p>Strike thought to himself, who organises bookings for Saturday afternoons before Football Focus finishes?, someone who doesn’t watch football, that's who, he thought darkly, no wonder Pat doesn’t mind working on a Saturday and having a day off in the week.<br/>
Her poor husband is probably grateful for the peace and quiet to watch the games.</p><p>“Coming” he said, switching off the small TV just as Robin opened the door</p><p>He smiled at the vision of Robin, dressed ready for dinner with a new client, she looked radiant in a ochre coloured dress which on most women would look dowdy but on her looked stunning. He smoothed down his tie and pulled his suit jacket from the back of the chair and moved towards Robin and took her hand, “Ready for you now” and smiled.<br/>
“I hope they won” Robin muttered to herself or it could be a long night.<br/>
Bending down to put the briefest of kisses to her lips, “They did” he pulled her through the door closing it behind them</p><p>“Thanks for today Pat, get off whenever you’re ready Robin and I are off now and won’t be back till late”</p><p>Pat smiled at the inference that they would both be back to the office late, or maybe back to the small attic flat!<br/>
Not fooling anyone those two, Pat secretly thought, they were good together and she couldn't really understand why it was all so secret as anyone with two eyes could see they were mad for one another but I guess they had their reasons.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>